1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder apparatus for a roll of toilet tissue and, more particularly to a holder of a spare roll of toilet tissue.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a bathroom or restroom, adjacent to the toilet stool is a holder of a roll of toilet tissue. It is not uncommon for the roll of toilet tissue to be used up and then for a user to have to hunt for a new roll. In some bathrooms, a spare roll of toilet tissue may be disposed on the top of the tank. In some situations, the spare roll may be covered or may have some type of covering.
In commercial installations, there is sometimes a spare roll on top of the usable roll in a particularly configured housing. Such housing is seldom, if ever, used in a home environment. Typically, the only spare roll in a home environment is a roll disposed on the top of the toilet tank.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises a holder for a spare roll of toilet tissue, principally a spare roll, and the holder may be disposed in any convenient location, and in virtually in any particular orientation, as convenient.
There have been various types of holders of circular elements, similar to toilet tissue rolls, and there have also been different types of holders for rolls of toilet tissue. However, none of them have enjoyed commercial success as a practical element for holding a spare roll of toilet tissue.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,101 (Feifert) discloses a form holding a coil of wire. The form is collapsible.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,049 (Smay) discloses a holder of toilet tissue. The holder holds multiple rolls. The holder includes a vertical central member which extends downwardly from the lid. The apparatus holds two rolls of toilet paper, with the lower most roll being accessible for use, and the upper most being a spare roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,475,067 (Girard) discloses a toilet tissue dispenser which hooks onto the side of a toilet bowl. The dispenser comprises a canister which holds two rolls of toilet paper, with the upper roll being available for use. The bottom roll is a spare roll. The apparatus includes two mandrils which extend horizontally and hold the two rolls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,007 discloses a paper towel dispenser adapted to be disposed on the top of a sink. The roll of paper towels is held vertically and a suction cup secures the holder to the sink.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,872 (Marshall) discloses a spare toilet paper holder which is clipped to the side of a toilet tank. The apparatus includes a hook to fit over the rim of the toilet tank. The apparatus includes a horizontally extending platform and a vertical pin extending upwardly from the platform. The spare roll is disposed on the platform and over the pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,078 (Mansfield) discloses a toilet paper dispenser which is fastened to a wall. The dispenser includes a cover which pivots downwardly to cover a roll of toilet paper. The toilet paper roll is held on a pin which extends outwardly from a vertically extending plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,391 (Ness) includes a lazy susan type dispenser for a roll of toilet paper in which the roll is disposed on a vertical frusto conical projection which is rotatable on a fixed base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,273,299 (Ness) is similar to the '391 patent in general configuration. There is a fixed base member and upper member movable on the base member for holding a roll or toilet paper.
U.S. Pat. 4,898,335 (Eysink) discloses a support stand for a plurality of rolls of toilet paper. The apparatus includes a base which may be disposed on the floor or on any other generally horizontal surface. Multiple rolls of toilet paper are disposed on a post extending upwardly from the base. The top of the post includes a knob which is removed to add rolls of toilet paper and to remove empty roll cores.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,958 (Brown) discloses protective cover for a toilet paper roll. The cover uses hook and loop type fasteners to secure the cover to a wall. The cover fits over a roll of toilet paper and the holder of the roll on a wall. The toilet paper or tissue is dispensed through a slot on the bottom of the cover.